


Bullets & Blues; BTSNSD Investigations AU

by PaiPai



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: A bit canon compliant..., Angst, BTSNSD Crossover, CSI/Hawaii 5-O/NCIS AU thing, F/F, Fluff, Girls Generation - Freeform, HyoYoung - Freeform, Investigator AU, Kwon Tyler x Sica, M/M, Multi, SeoFany, Ships galore~, Yoonyul, bangtan boys - Freeform, jihope - Freeform, jihopemin, maybe smut?, namjin - Freeform, sunyeon, vkook, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaiPai/pseuds/PaiPai
Summary: "So, you're telling me that my team is being partnered up permanently for a larger task-force?" Taeyeon looked behind her at her team through the window, the other eight girls laughing and smiling with each other, then to the other window where six boys were doing the same."Indeed," Lee SooMan sat, shuffling paperwork. Beside him sat Bang PD- "These two units are the best in Korea, and we need cooperation- there's no objections allowed.""Well, I'd assume you'd like us to begin right away on our next case?" Namjoon asked, then looking to the female beside him who was drumming her fingers on the hardwood."Good luck, BangtanShidae."Namjoon and Taeyeon locked eyes and shook hands- and that's exactly how it all started...except nothing else after this went that smoothly with this new unit.[AKA A self indulgent fic for BTS and SNSD where Taeyeon & Namjoon are captains, and lead investigation units of their members of medical examiners, special agents, undercover assignments, and detectives. My summary is a mess but you know what, I think this'll work out nicely- hopefully.]





	Bullets & Blues; BTSNSD Investigations AU

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much, this chapter is just so you can understand the roles in each investigation team before I jump into the AU. 
> 
> The active duty uniform look for BTS is from this image- http://pm1.narvii.com/5785/33c9e756e40625eeb2675c4c870db5ba4e41960d_hq.jpg
> 
> The formal uniform look for BTS is from this image-  
> http://data.whicdn.com/images/188214708/large.jpg
> 
> The active duty uniform look for SNSD is similar to BTS's uniform, just fitted to the girls.  
> (I do not want to look for the fact that most female cop uniforms are super inappropriate).
> 
> The formal uniform look for SNSD is from this image- (Just make the shorts into white leggings)  
> https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1i1lSIVXXXXauXFXXq6xXFXXXc/2016-Hot-font-b-sale-b-font-SNSD-Girls-Generation-White-Woman-Naval-font-b-Uniform.jpg

**SNSD Unit** ; SoNyeoShiDae- aka Girl’s Generation- is the nickname of the SM Investigations unit, due to the fact that it’s a team of nine girls with extraordinary skills in their crafts- each are all specialists and the best in the nation, called legends and queens.

**SNSD Chief Captain, Kim Taeyeon** ; Kim Taeyeon is the oldest member of the SNSD unit and is appointed the captain and chief of the team. She’s a bit brash, and sometimes likes to act before she thinks things through when her adrenaline is high, but when relaxed and calm is a very thorough investigator and chief with a level head. She’s a complete workaholic who has dedicated her whole life to her job, and was the first one to take the formerly storage level of the unit HQ and make it a living space where she and the other girls actually live together, and rooms with Sunny.

**SNSD International Affairs Investigator & Representative, Hwang Tiffany**; Hwang Tiffany is, known for her cute and attractive eye styles and gentle demeanor. Being raised in the United States for the majority of her youth, she is highly fluent in English and is in charge of all international interactions and foreign English affairs. She also does a lot of foreign interrogation with suspects, and the public press meetings. She is roommates with Seohyun in the HQ,

**SNSD Psychological Interrogator & Undercover Agent, Lee ‘Sunny’ Soonkyu**; Lee Soonkyu- known as Sunny- is the cutest little psyche-devil on the team. She’s often nicknamed the energy pill and coffee addict as an energetic girl, and is Taeyeon’s right-hand girl. Her uncle, Lee Soo-man, is the chairman commissioner of the SM Investigations unit and was the reason the team exists. Sunny is a good actor, and is often a girl who catches the eye of suspects and thus goes undercover quite a bit under her codename of Sunny. She often can catch suspects off guard with her seriousness despite appearance. She’s roommates with Taeyeon.

**SNSD Uncover Specialist & Cooperative Investigator, Im Yoona**; Yoona is much more than a pretty face on the team, and is a cooperative investigator- she’s normally the one sent out to the families and close friends of the suspect or victim for questioning due to her calming, friendly personality that works well with people. She’s another wonderful actress who works well under pressure and teams with Sunny undercover. She sometimes assists with interrogations, but mainly does her work in the field. She’s an attractive agent who is roommates with Yuri.

**SNSD Field Investigator & Physical Enforcer, Kwon Yuri**; Yuri is the muscle of the group and does a lot of the chasing down suspects- you’re going to see her mostly at the crime scenes or on search patrols for suspects due to her athleticism. It also helps in her case that she is an attractive female, so questioning on the run is easy for her get results from. Yuri is sometimes cold, she’s very serious in her work. She doesn’t like to mess around- she wants to get work done quickly and efficiently, but with her team is really a big softy. She is roommates with Yoona.

**SNSD Interrogator & Medical Examiner, Jung Jessica;** Jessica is fondly nicknamed the ‘Ice Princess’- if anyone things that Yuri is somewhat cold, Sica is a bit colder. Her impassive personality makes her the best medical examiner, she is hard to unnerve and is very factual. But, she does like to play around with her team, but keeps an impassive attitude. She works also as a partial interrogator because she’s hard to rile up with arrogant, affrontive suspects. She is roommates with Sooyoung.

**SNSD Head Detective & Secondary Cooperative Investigator, Choi Sooyoung**, Sooyoung is the tall, gorgeous shikshin with a good eye for subtle details and great analytical reasoning, making her the logical choice for head detective. She, like Jessica, is a bit hard to rile up and works with Yoona sometimes as a cooperative investigator due to her easygoing personality. Being a super compassionate person, she often has to deliver the most difficult news- such as the news of fatality to family. But, because of her gentle attitude, she normally doesn’t like to be a questioner or interrogator. She is roommates with Hyoyeon.

**SNSD Special Agent & Secondary Physical Enforcer, Kim Hyoyeon;** Hyoyeon is one of the more cheerful members of the group, and works well with athletic scenes. Along with Yuri- who she is often paired with on assignments-, she goes to many of the crime scene locations as a Special Agent. Although not as good an actress on the spot as Yoona or Sunny, Hyoyeon is good at masking her real emotions which serves her well on scenes or in questioning. She’s also extremely skilled in close quarters confrontations, being trained in taekwondo, ju-jitsu, and karate. She is roommates with Sooyoung.

**SNSD Lead Detective & Divisionary Prosecutor A, Seo ‘Seohyun’ Joo-hyun**; Seohyun is a very deceiving maknae, due to how mature she acts and looks, and due to her diplomatic attitude, she works with the prosecution divisions in court with suspects. Seohyun also assists Sooyoung when it comes to following leads in the detective unit, as she’s good at finding what information is the most useful in putting criminals to justice. Many of her unnies say that they’ve learned quite a lot from their mature maknae and that she’s in line to be the secondary captain- even though Sunny is the current second hand of Taeyeon. She’s roommates with Tiffany.

**BTS Unit;** Codenamed the ‘BangTanSonyeondan’ unit, standing for Bulletproof Boy Scouts, BigHit Investigation unit is named this way due to their highly efficient and skilled team of seven males- specialists like the SNSD unit. Their philosophical name (by Namjoon, of course) is Beyond The Scene.

**BTS Chief Captain & International Affairs Investigator/Rep. Kim Namjoon;** Namjoon is the leader of BTS, and is known as a ‘Monster’ outside of the team. Namjoon is a complete genius- a recorded IQ of 148, and was dubbed the captain of BTS with his level head and leadership skills. He is self-taught out of interest in English, and is fluent- thus being BTS’s international representative and investigator. Namjoon is very philosophical and calm, but does enjoy joking around with his fellow teammates. In the HQ, the boys (like the SNSD unit) live in the building- Namjoon rooms with Seokjin.

**BTS Undercover Specialist & Cooperative Investigator, Kim Seokjin;** Seokjin, just referred to as just Jin, is an extremely attractive and talented actor who does many undercover and under the radar operations. Jin is huge sweetheart, though he does act like the mother of the team, and thus is one of the cooperative investigators and questioners who speaks with the families and close friends of victims and suspects, and is very easy to get along with. Though he looks cute and somewhat naive, his broad shoulders and experience makes him a strong, useful member of the team. He is roommates with Namjoon.

**BTS Special Agent & Physical Enforcer, Jeon Jeongguk/Jungkook;** Jeongguk- who prefers his name as Jungkook- is the maknae muscle of the group, who is normally in the field working to chase down and sometimes have physical scuffles with suspects. He’s a bit of an immature maknae, but joined the team at a very young age due to his unofficial title of- ‘Golden Maknae’ because he’s good at really everything the team does, thus why Jungkook is a special agent who interrogates, investigates, goes undercover, etcetera. Jungkook does have a pet peeve of hating when people call him ‘oppa’, and thus is often teased by the rest of the team as ‘Jungkookie-oppa!’ (Jungkookie is another common nickname, mainly from Jimin). He is roommates with Taehyung.

**BTS Undercover Specialist & Psychological Agent, Park Jimin**; Jimin is one of the hidden weapons of BTS- to the eye of most, he’s a harmless and cute small boy- but in reality, he’s as strong and muscular as the maknae, Jungkook. Jimin is very good at reading people and this proves useful in questioning and interrogations, along with skills in picking up the small, subtle details. Also because of his naturally small frame and great acting- Jimin is sent out on undercover missions with Seokjin. He is one of the other mothers of the team, and is very good at comforting those around him, along with being a trustworthy confident. Jimin is often teased for his height- he’s the shortest member of the team- and his baby face, nicknamed ‘Jiminnie’. He rooms with Hoseok.

**BTS Medical Examiner & Forensic Investigator, Min ‘Suga’ Yoongi;** Yoongi- jokingly nicknamed ‘Suga’ (like Sugar, as he’s not exactly the sweetest) is the ‘Ice King’ of the team. Yoongi is very impassive, and doesn’t really seem to be fazed by anything- from Jin’s dad jokes to the most gory crime scenes. With the team, Yoongi is actually a very emotional person and really does care about his unofficial family, though is a bit blunt and harsh, it’s his way of showing affection. Due to this personality and keen eye for detail, Yoongi often does the autopsy and forensic evidence analysis. He rooms by himself- as he’s a bit of a solitary person.

**BTS Field Investigator & Lead Detective, Jung Hoseok;** Hoseok- nicknamed Hobi- is one of the eccentric members of the team who actually is very serious when need be. Hobi is good in situations under pressure, and thus does a lot of interrogations and on-scene investigations. He’s one of the tension diffusers of the group- when things get a bit too heavy and dark, Hobi is like literal sunshine that keeps the group going. He’s very unique in his investigation and detective techniques of which Namjoon has to take the blunt for as the leader, but he only means well. (Like the time he did drop the suspect off the side of a playground slide while wearing a huge flower around his face). He rooms with Jimin.

**BTS Special Agent & Publicity Director, Kim Taehyung;** Contrary to Taehyung’s personality, he’s actually very good with his words when it comes to being in front of cameras, and is the publicity representative for BTS, as well as a partial special agent. Taehyung is the 4D member of the team, and really only reigns himself in in front of the press, but with the team is no bars held. He’s commonly assigned with Jungkook because they work well with each other, being the two youngest of BTS’s team. He sometimes catches press off-guard when he speaks because his voice is much, much lower than his physique would lead you to imagine. He rooms with Jungkook.


End file.
